dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Glitterhelm Caverns/@comment-121.45.223.9-20111123164938
OoieGooie's power level guide for Glitter (no tower strats though) DD v7.10e Great to power-level alts on Hard. You will get a character to 40 or even 50 in no time (2 hours?)plus get some decent loot. The first run through on Hard will bump a new toon to about 20ish. Iv run this on Hard with Squire solo, Apprentice solo and also mixed with a monk for auras (makes it very easy with a monk). I find it best with Apprentice\monk. You can build more and the towers hit very hard. With aura+high hit point towers I don't even use Apprentice walls. Level an apprentice to 70. Get as much good gear as possible THEN upgrade the stats and re-spec as tower build. Save your cash otherwise (constantly upgrading is a waist of $$). You don't need insane gear! Just item stats that allow you to upgrade above 20 and as many base stats higher then 10 are best. Do that for each one and you will do very well. Have your Apprentice full tower build with tons of Tower HP and attack. Hero speed will help (gear stats) as the map is big. About all you need. Put rest of points into other tower stats such as tower speed and casting speed if possible. Test your skills at Glitter. Learn hard mode. If too hard get better gear and more stats. Even if you can't finish the last wave or two, this is fine. Your alt will gain lots of xp anyway and loot. However finishing the map will gain big xp bonuses and nicer loot. I use about 4 towers per spawn area. 4 more for the 2 air attack area's. Auras. Now power-level a monk. Once your apprentice has created towers switch to your new toon (towers, no auras yet). Hit start and wait for round to end. Open chests with Apprentice to find them upgrades. Switch to monk when ready to go again. DON'T give the monk any items! They won't need them. Once the monk hits about level 40 equip them with any stat gear that has speed. Stats of 6+ are best. Put ALL stat points into speed. Nothing else. At this point use your Monk to loot chests for level 60+ gear. Once your Monk (or any alt) hits 60 equip them with the new gear. This is a fun time!!! Respec the Monk with very high tower strength\radius and high Hero DPS. Add some points to casting rate and Abilities Tower Boost. Weapons are important and so are pets. Upgrade these first for max DPS. If you have an Animus for the Monk, even better. Otherwise any dps pet. Use that money you saved to upgrade items when you feel the time is right. With a 70 apprentice and 60 monk, you can now start to clean up the maps. Especially Glitter. Use your Apprentice to build towers and Monk for Auras. Then use Monk for the fighting phase. When an Ogre comes hit "Tower Boost" and dps the back of the ogre while they hit your towers. Mobs behind you will be slowed by auras and killed by AoE towers. Leaving you the ogre. Tower Boost allows you to keep towers alive and then move to another area without repairs. Handy for that next ogre attack. If you level a 3rd character then you keep the new toon out for the battle but use the Apprentice and Monk for the towers. Note: You want money (mana) over items. Sure, its good to have upgrades but most gear is garbage (even with a green marker on it). Don't loot items for alts until they hit 55-60. Sell as much as you can. You will need tons of cash for upgrades. How to check loot for level 70's: (my way) -- First look at the upgrade count. Less then 20? Leave it on the ground. -- Check the row of stats you're after. Hero stats = top. Tower = bottom. How many are over 10? How many below zero? Items with less then zero stats are garbage. Items (armour) with no stats above 10 are also garbage. -- Want a DPS weapon? Base damage should be over 150 if at all possible. Don't bother with any weapon below 110ish. Guns need reload stats too. For the monk I don't bother with shooting so any stats to do with that I ignore. Just look at base damage and Hero\Tower stats.